1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve bracket assembly, and more particularly to a sleeve bracket assembly that can allow sleeves to be rotated relative to the sleeve bracket assembly and also can position the sleeves securely on the sleeve bracket assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sleeve bracket assembly has a track-base and multiple sleeve mounts. The track-base has a top and a slide-rail. The slide-rail is formed in the top of the track-base. The positioning-mounts are movably mounted in the slide-rail of the track-base. Each one of the sleeve mounts has a sliding seat and an inserting-button. The sliding seat is rectangular and is movably mounted in the slide-rail of the track-base and has a top surface. The inserting-button is round, is formed on and protrudes from the top surface of the sliding seat and extends out of the slide-rail.
In use, sleeves are mounted around the inserting-buttons of the positioning-mounts, and the round inserting-buttons can allow the sleeves to rotate to enable numbers or signs on the sleeves to face a user. However, the inserting-buttons lack positioning structures and cannot securely hold on the sleeves. Then, the positions and the angles of the numbers or signs on the sleeves may easily change when the sleeves or the conventional sleeve bracket are hit by other objects, and the user needs to rotate the sleeves relative to the inserting-buttons to adjust the positions and the angles of the numbers or signs of the sleeves and this is inconvenient in use.
In addition, a positioning mount of another conventional sleeve bracket assembly has a round sliding seat and a rectangular inserting-button. The sleeves can be firmly positioned on the rectangular inserting-buttons and cannot be rotated relative to the slide-rail, and the user can rotate the round slide seats relative to the slide-rail to adjust the positions and the angles of the numbers or signs on the sleeves to face the user. However, the round slide seats lack positioning structures and cannot securely mounted in the slide-rail of the track-base. Then, the positions and the angles of the numbers or signs on the sleeves may easily change when the sleeves or the conventional sleeve bracket are hit by other objects, and the user still needs to rotate the sleeves to adjust the positions and the angles of the numbers or signs of the sleeves and this is also inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a sleeve bracket assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.